divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Inn
The Phoenix Inn is a haunted lodge and tavern, located on the east side of the Great Market district of Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. The three-story inn is owned by Henry and Eleanor, a chef and wife couple who you may have met on Sentinel Island. Shipwrecked on the island, their son Ricky has not heard from them for a while, and has no idea what happened to them. He has since begun to manage the inn, and has hired the renowned chef Bourdain to run the kitchen. Description Exterior Outside the Phoenix Inn, you'll find the jewelry merchant Tiffany and a prospective client, Agnes. Tiffany can be mindread for 15000 exp to lower her prices. Speaking to Agnes reveals that she is too poor to afford a decent breakfast, and is in no position to purchase what she desires. If you have 500 gold to spare, you can buy an item for her. Mindreading Agnes (also 15000 exp) allows you to discover that despite her haggard appearance, she, like Willy, is a con artist. Threatening her in the harshest manner possible (with death) allows you to extort some gems from her, including a malachite. The ore and gem merchant Horace also has a stall outside the building. He too can be mindread for 15000 exp to lower his prices by twenty-five percent. Amongst his wares, he has a few malachite gems for sale at a cost of 2000 gold each (1500 if mindread). Ground Floor Upon entering the building you witness a cutscene in which a Champion named Gary is dared five gold pieces to confront a ghost haunting the inn. Initially unafraid, he calls out the ghost, who soon causes Gary to flee the inn in fear. The man who made the bet with Gary is Ricky the bartender. You'll need to talk to him for the quest Something Rotten. Although he initially has little to say about the matter, mindreading him (15000 exp) reveals the whereabouts of the "Phoenix Inn Top Room Key" that he lost on Lanilor Lane, and encourages him to open up about the last person to rent the room (Halliwell) and his fear of whatever is up there. Ricky is not afraid of the ghost on this floor of the inn, however, mentioning that it is a good way to get the drunks out. He'll tell you about his parents, the actual owners of the inn who he hasn't heard from for a while (you can inform him of their fate, or keep quiet on the matter). Regardless, he'd like you to fetch his mother's amulet (Eleanor's Necklace) from Crow's Nest for the quest Reminiscence Of The Past. Ricky also sells food and drinks, and a potion or two. Standing at the bar you'll find the Champion Flora, who is involved in the quest Mind over Matter. You can mindread her for 15000 exp to discover she's lost her Pearl Necklace and would like to get it back. If you find it for her, she'll give you a Raccoon Rune in exchange. In the corner of the room (near the bottom of the stairs) you can speak with the ghost, Hannibal. He tells you about his rivalry with Bedwyr, and reveals that it is his bones in the opposite corner of the room, having fallen down the hole in the floor upstairs and died. He admits that he loves haunting the inn, and says he has scared nine people to death so far - a fact that makes him feel more alive than he ever did before his death. Mindreading him (15000 exp) provides a cryptic hint about manipulating the paintings on the top floor on the inn for a secret. On a small table behind Hannibal you'll find the "Enchanter's Room Key" to open a door upstairs. In the kitchen, chef Bourdain assigns the quest Everybody's A Critic, asking you to help discover the identity of the anonymous Aleroth Times food critic, and to find some rare Gorgombert cheese for his famous coq bourré recipe (which Bedwyr calls "drunk chicken" due to its rum content). You can mindread him for 22500 exp to get a five-point dexterity increase. On the bar you'll find a newspaper article about the inn's recent hiring of Bourdain, which contains a hint on where to find some Gorgombert cheese. To discover who the critic is you'll need to speak to and mindread the inn's patrons. Eventually you discover that the aptly-named Anona is the critic, sitting at a table near the kitchen door with a few acquaintances. Second Floor The second floor contains the hole that broke Hannibal's neck, between the top of the stairs and the southern room. If you ask Ricky about it, he says that his father wanted to install a device that would magically lift him, since he hated stairs. He never got around to it, but at least they placed a sign to warn people following Hannibal's accident. The southern room is the enchanter's room, which requires the key found downstairs on a small round table near the ghost. Inside you'll meet Bedwyr, who speaks to you about being trapped here by Hannibal and how he drank a necromancy potion to cheat death, albeit as a skeleton. Mindreading him (15000 exp) reveals that he craves High Hall Wine for the quest Mind over Matter. If you get some for him, he'll give you an Enigmatic Limb in exchange. Now that the door is open Bedwyr looks forward to having customers again, but lacks a Goblin Energy Orb that he needs to enchant items. He asks you to find him one for the quest Fire'em Up!, but has little advice on how to do so, other than the obvious "if you see a goblin, ask!" Once the quest is complete, he can serve as your enchanter. Bedwyr also sells gems, ores, ultimate-quality enchantment formulas, and a few unique items: Axe of Titus (one-handed axe), Good Day and Goodbye (one-handed warhammer), and Waste Land Leggings (armor). You can find a book of Bedwyr's Scribbles on the desk. The northern door on this floor is locked and requires the "Phoenix Inn Top Room Key" acquired by mindreading Ricky and searching for it on Lanilor Lane on the steps near the rubble between Alzbeta's Emporium and Taurus' House. Once opened it allows access to the staircase that leads up to the top floor of the inn. Top Floor Opening the door at the top of the stairs reveals a hideous scene in the room last occupied by Halliwell. There are several corpses scattered throughout the room, blood on the floors and windows, and a pentagram drawn in blood with candles at the points. In the southwest corner you'll find a chest containing random loot. Nearby a door leads to a smaller back room. The east wall contains the three paintings that mindreading Hannibal hinted about. Manipulating the left painting once, leaving the middle one alone, and manipulating the right painting twice causes a small chest to appear on the desk behind you, containing the Order of the Viper Helmet along with random loot. Back in the main room, lighting the pentagram's five candles summons the level 40 demon Ezaazh. Once defeated you obtain the Blood of Ezaazh, a quest item required for Something Rotten. Instead of using it to complete the quest, you can choose to drink the blood. This instantly fails the quest and results in a five-point loss to both vitality and intelligence, but provides a ten-point gain to strength. Characters * The person who was not chosen to go to the Temple of Nimir during the quest Old Dog or New Tricks? walks to the Phoenix Inn. Quests *Everybody's A Critic *Fire'em Up! *Mind over Matter *Reminiscence Of The Past *Something Rotten Loot *Bedwyr's Scribbles *Blood of Ezaazh (quest item) *Enchanter Room Key *Enigmatic Limb (quest item) *Newspaper Article *Order of the Viper Helmet *Raccoon Rune (quest item) Exits *Great Market (Aleroth) Gallery Phoenix Inn ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Phoenix Inn second floor (D2 FoV location).png|Second floor Category:Aleroth locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations